


Mama's Boy

by CaseyontheBeat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Gen, Immortal Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Tags May Change, Villain Midoriya Inko, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyontheBeat/pseuds/CaseyontheBeat
Summary: When Izuku was seven he drowned, unable to find a body his death was covered up the truth locked away, because really who cares about the weak, Eight years later Izuku comes back home.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written criticism is very much appreciated. And thank you to everyone who helped beta this on Epsi's Discord server i couldn't have done this without you.

“It's quite foggy out there tonight, and the police have issued a warning to be careful if you're driving out on the back roads. In other news, the citizens of Musutafu can rest easy tonight as the class-A villain Rupture, AKA Inko Midoriya has been taken into custody. Following her arrest, questions have risen about how a sweet stay-at-home mother could turn into such a violent and aggressive person. Sadly, all attempts for an interview have been deni—”

“Shut that shit off, we’re almost at the meet, get ready,” said a thug to his companions.

“What are we even doing out here again, boss?” a second thug asked while small arcs of electricity sparked from his fingers.

“We’re meeting with an informant of mine. He’s a security contractor who helped set up the systems for most of Hosu. Dude’s jumpy, so we’re meeting him here, paying for the access codes and hardware, then leaving,” the boss explained as they passed a sign that read ‘Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake’

“WAIT, WHAT!! You never said anything about going to Camp Blood! Don’t you know this place is haunted?” exclaimed the second thug, who had started to sweat.

“Don’t tell me you buy into that crap about people going missing here? I mean really, if that were true, then the heroes would be actively keeping people away,” said a third thug while checking his rifle.

“You’re right, Eyes. Besides, if people think this place is haunted, then they will stay away from our meeting,” the boss stated. He pulled up to the welcoming center and parked..

“Alright, Eyes, you head out to the entrance and keep watch on the road. Contact me if you see anything, and I mean anything, got it?” said the boss. He received a grunt and a nod in response. “Sparkplug, keep the car safe while I meet with my contact, if you’re so scared of ghosts,” the boss scoffed as he got out of the vehicle, slamming the door and laughing as Sparkplug screamed and discharged electricity in response. “Stop being such a pussy and keep the car warm,” yelled the boss as he entered the building.

“Don’t know why I stick around you fucks,” Sparkplug muttered under his breath, failing to notice a figure looming in the forest.

Entering the building, the boss took in the large amount of dust and cobwebs covering most of the furniture except for a single table with a briefcase resting on top. “Cable! You in here?” the boss called out.

Noticing a dim light coming from down the hall, he went to investigate. “Cable, if you're in the bathroom, just say something man,” he called out again.

He proceeded further down the hall, the floorboards creaking every few steps. Reaching the bathroom, the boss ripped the door off its hinges and looked inside only to find his contact drowned in the toilet. Hearing a scream, the boss ran back to the building’s entrance, stopping for a moment to grab the briefcase. As his hand closed on the handle, Sparkplug crashed through the back window, shattering the glass and crashing into the table, breaking it in half. Running out the front door, the boss scrambled to get into the car and drive off. As he tried to get in contact with Eyes to pick him up, the boss hears nothing but static and a strange whisper.

“Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma.”

The boss sped up, only to find Eyes’ body hanging from the front gate. He punched panicked and sped up, not really paying attention to the road in front of him, not until a figure walked out of the forest ahead of him. The person was tall with broad shoulders and was wearing ragged patchworked clothes.

Before the boss could react to the appearance of the figure, he is standing in the middle of the road, a living roadblock. Raising both arms above his head, the man slammed his fists down onto the hood of the car, stopping its advance. The boss's head smashes into the steering wheel, disorienting him. The figure slowly walks over to the driver’s-side door. Reaching through the open window, he grabs the boss, dragging him out of the car and towards the hood. Opening it, he places the disoriented boss’s head in-between the grill and hood of the car, and slammed the hood down. The boss cries out in pain. SLAM. The boss started struggling to break free, but to no avail SLAM. The hood starts to dent from the force of the impact, and blood sprays onto the engine and his assailant. SLAM. His skull starts to cave into the force, blood pouring out of his wounds. The boss was begging and screaming for help as the hood crashed down one last time. Brain matter splattered all over the engine block.

Throwing the body to the side of the road, the figure moved back into the forest to retrieve a duffle bag full of supplies. He extracted a rusty but, well maintained, machete from the bag and strapped it to his hip before returning to the car. Throwing his supplies into the backseat, he settled into the driver's seat and revved the engine to make sure it still worked. The smell of burnt flesh permeated throughout the vehicle as the engine roared to life. Pulling a map out of his pocket, he starts his long drive. Because tonight, Izuku Midoriya is coming home.


	2. Regret

“Come on Deku you can’t even fight back, how do you plan on saving anyone with such a weak ass quirk,” Sneered Kasuki, pounding a fist into his open palm. 

“Yeah Deku what are you gonna do breath fog at them your completely useless,” said the winged one hovering at Bakugou’s side. 

“Yeah you'd be lucky to even work in py-pyar-pyro-” 

“IT’S PYROTECHNICS DUMBASS!” 

“Right pyrotechnics as a fog machine, that’s all your good for anyway,” mocked the other lacky extending his fingers slightly.

“C-Come on K-Kacchan you k-know i just g-got my quirk there c-could be more to i-it,” 

“Well if there's more to it then, FUCKING FIGHT BACK NERD!” Katsuki yelled as he shoved Izuku backward towards the edge of the dock.

“Yea come on Deku fight back for once,” mocked the other two standing behind Katsuki as he keeps up his attacks, shoving and hitting Izuku as they get closer and closer to the docks edge. 

“P-Please just leave me a-alone Kacchan” wimpered izuku “See Deku, this is why you can’t be a fucking hero you dont’t fight back, what are you gonna do against a villain huh! If you want to throw your life away that badly just DIE ALREADY!” yelled Katsuki punching Izuku in the head letting off a small explosion for more impact.

Izuku fell to the side cracking his skull open, knocking him out at the same time on one of the docks support posts before slipping into the water slowly drifting into the cold dark waters.

Katsuki started to panic turning around to call for help when he noticed that it has gotten darker and his lackeys nowhere to be found. Calling for help a few times he looked back out towards the lake trying to find any sign of Izuku before the water starts to bubble below him. He looked down coming face to face with Izuku. “Why did you want me dead Kacchan,” Izuku says slightly muffled by the lake’s waves. He didn't have any time to react before Izuku broke through the water grabbing his neck and pulling him into the cold embrace of the lake.

Jerking awake in a cold sweat and breathing heavily Kasuki looked around his room trying to ground himself from his nightmare. Then he spotted an old photograph of him when he was younger with Izuku by his side. Shedding a tear he thought back to his old friend. He thought all Izuku needed was some tough love to get stronger, the old hag did it to him and look at how he turned out.

Wiping away a tear from his cheek Kasuki got ready to start his first day at U.A High. The only thing that could make it better was if Izuku would be there waiting for him

Pulling up to a gas station Izuku decided to ditch the car as the blood dripping from the grill would attract unwanted attention. After parking the vehicle around the back he got out. grabbing the duffle bag from the back he started hiking the rest of the way home.


	3. A Bad Feeling

Walking through the back alleys of Musutafu the sun lighting up the streets and shading the alleyways. Izuku makes his way to Dagobah, that place was a trash heap even before he was born so it will be a perfect place to set up shop away from prying eyes and if he needs to run. As there aren't many heroes who can work underwater, let alone fight grinning to himself he sets to work building a new home among the garbage.

If you were to ask Naomasa what makes a good detective he would respond with hard work, dedication, and good instincts. 

Like his that are telling him something is wrong, it started small like all problems do just a little buzz in the back of his mind slowly getting stronger throughout the day annoying him until a file gets uncaramoiusly dropped on his desk.

“Detective the commissioner wants a new set of eyes on the string of heists that have been going on in Hosu” exclaims officer Sansa a man with the head of a cat while placing a cup of coffee on the detective's desk 

“Why am I getting a case from Hosu” Questions Naomasa accepting the cup looking into the file “Supposedly they had a contact from the underground, a broker known as Cable deals mostly in tec and blueprints for high-security buildings” 

“They're planning on moving here next aren't they” mumbles Naomasa already knowing the answer 

“Yes sir, although there may be a problem” as soon as the words left Sansa's mouth the buzzing in the back of his mind came back stronger. 

“Cable was supposed to meet with the group last night and contact us once they arrived-” _‘im sensing a but in there’_ “-but we never heard from him”

“Alright then let's go find him, he's our only lead on this case,” Naomasa said, sighing. 

Standing up Naomasa retrieved his tan trenchcoat and hat by the door Sansa nods before they both headed out of the precinct together 

“So where were they supposed to meet up at sir”

Askes Sansa entering the passenger side of the detective's car.

Checking the file for a location, reading the name out loud “Camp Crystal Lake” before driving off Sansa’s ears flattened back as if the name itself hurt him. 

Looking over to his colleague in worry 

“What’s wrong Sansa? looks like you've seen a ghost” 

Naomasa Asked in concern “You don't know about the camp?” receiving a shaking head in response he continues “That place was nothing but trouble, you were still in Tokyo when it happened but long story short.” Sansa clears his throat before continuing.

“A seven-year-old boy goes missing in the water after an accident with the dock, a board broke causing him to fall and hit his head before slipping into the lake, he was never found and the mother blamed the camp for her missing son, fast forward a few years the kids declared dead and she starts attacking people starting with the coordinators and counselors before moving on to random attacks.”

Sansa finishes looking out the window towards the city limits the sun slowly setting behind them. The rest of the drive both men were quiet, passing a gas station entering the forest they passed a red stain on the road. 

Speeding up the buzzing in Naomasa’s head kept getting louder and louder becoming unbearable before abruptly stopping as they pull up to the front gate where a body hangs, swinging gently in the breeze.

“Sansa call it in.”

Within a makeshift shack on the beach sparks fly along with the sound of metal grinding and the squeak of a pedal being pushed down at an even rhythm, the soft glow of a candle flickers from the wind illuminating an old pre quirk hockey mask found amongst the garbage stained beige from time. 

As the sounds stop Izuku grabs the mask placing it over his face bright green eyes glares through the mask towards the city as the sun sets behind him


	4. Screams in the Dark

Creeping through the streets and alleys stalking his prey a small group of teenagers one, in particular, his target. Taking a deep breath Izuku exhales slowly encompassing the alleyway and surrounding blocks in a thick and heavy fog, his revenge starts now.

Nagaidesu Yubi was hanging out with some friends after curfew smoking, drinking and just causing trouble. With him are some long-time friends Koiru, a boy with light brown short hair who could compress his ankles into his legs like a coil to jump higher and Tsume, a boy with dirty blond hair under a light blue beanie who could shoot his fingernails like bullets using the iron in his bloodstream.

“Man, why does Ryōken-sensei have to be so hard on us it's literally the beginning of the year,” Tsume says in frustration leaning back resting on the ally’s wall. “Ya man, like a pop quiz on the first day on things we never learned, like come on.” Koiru sighs placing a cigarette in his mouth lighting it as the street lights illuminate their surroundings as a small amount of fog starts to roll through 

‘It’s time to make my mark on this city’ Izuku thought as he jumped down to the alleyway

“Yea Ryōken’s an ass we just need to get through three more years and we’re done with sch--” Yubi stops hearing something heavy land by the entrance of the ally as the fog starts getting denser. Looking out he spots a man slowly stands, something haunting whispers in the dark ‘Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma’. The man’s tall, taller than most with squared shoulders while hiding his face behind a mask, a soft flow of smoke falling out of the holes around the mouth, his hair curly and green almost black in the darkness of night, the only thing illuminating the figure are the street lights the one above him starts flickering as he walks slowly towards the group.

Koiru turns towards the newcomer compressing his ankles ready to attack “Listen, man, why don't you turn around and walk away before you get hurt.” He says but to no avail as the man continues walking towards them. “Alright, you asked for it!” Koiru yells releasing the hold on his left foot jumping towards the man aiming his right at the man's head. 

Right before it lands his ankle is caught in the man's hands holding Koiru in a death grip screaming out in pain as the man slams him down bones cracking, blood splatters out of his mouth. Izuku moves to grab him by the head placing a foot on his spine pulling Koiru’s head back the skin on his neck slowly tears bone giving as he screams, with one strong pull he goes silent forever as his head gets tossed to the side.

The sound of something whistling starts before three impacts hit Izuku in the back looking over his shoulder he spots Tsume trembling as he holds his hand out palm down two small glints of light coming from his fingers ‘you can shoot your fingernails can’t you’ Izuku thinks before turning and walking towards the other two. “S-stop don’t come a-any closer you v-villain!” Tsume yells his voice echoing in the night continuing his advance firing his other nails they hit Izuku square in the chest but he doesn't falter continuing his advance.

Izuku lunges forward grabbing Tsume by his neck crushing his windpipe before throwing him into a wall slumping against it trying to breath Izuku walks up resting his foot hon Tsume’s face slowly pressing down gurgling from the blood in his mouth is all he can do before his head is crushed blood and viscera splatters against the wall and Izuku's shoes. 

By now Yubi has already run away screaming for help tuning to look at where he was. ‘You think it will be that easy to get away from me.’ Izuku thinks before exhaling deeply surrounding himself in the fog before vanishing from where he stood. 

“HELP S-SOMEONE HELP ME PLEA--” Yubi gets close-lined cutting off his plea groaning as he stands looking around he spots nothing. ‘Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma’ echoes behind him along with the soft ‘SHING’ of metal getting closer causes him to turn around looking up in terror at his assailant, Izuku brings down his machete cutting into Yubi’s shoulder as he cries out in pain as Izuku pulls the blade once more before slashing it back down cutting through his midsection getting stuck in the spinal cord, repeating the action once more he cut through Yubi his body falling to the ground cut in half blood pooling under him Izuku walks away, disappearing in a cloud of fog going after his next target.


End file.
